Simulating Life's Loves
by Murmurer
Summary: Lief Magnus had it all, his master's undying loyalty, delicious grade-A catnip, and a pretty sofa to dig his claws into. He was living a good nine lives. LeonStahn BL AU


**Author's Note:** This is a little project I started when I decided, "Oh, let's be dorky and name the Sims, Leon and Stahn." I started raving about this game with my lovely fwend4lyfe: VivaLaSquall. Then it hit me. This would make the perfect story. And hey, who often has pet OCs? Please don't steal my darling Lief Magnus. Leon doesn't care if you take Vanness, though. Haha. I don't own Leon or Stahn, of course.

_

* * *

  
Arts and crafts…? When they say educator, they want a teacher, correct? Oh. Retail design… perhaps._

Quietly in the comfort of his own home, Leon flipped through the local paper. A few jobs caught his eye, but he wouldn't make a decision just yet. These sort of things had to be handled meticulously. Something he doubted his new roommate knew how to do. Call it instinct, but he had a feeling he would be dealing with an incompetent fool. The name Stahn reeked with backwater roots.

Leon nearly jumped when his darling kitty cat leapt onto the table. Those beady green eyes fixated themselves upon his newspaper. A frown was all it took to send the feline scampering onto the counter top. He figured that would be the end of their little spat, but he soon heard a distinct hissing from the sofa. "How many times have I told you not to scratch the furniture?" he demanded in his foolproof authoritative tone. It was odd how it didn't work. An exasperated sigh left his lips, "Lief Magnus, get away from my couch this instant. Or else." Third time's the charm? Not in Leon's household.

Leon watched the poor cat put on an act, limping away timidly, begging for forgiveness and perhaps some sympathetic affection. It took a moment or two of internal conflict before Leon gave in, and pulled the sly Oriental into his arms. Lief purred contently in his grasp. It was a sign that Leon had been used. He provided his pet with shelter, food, and love, and in return, he was treated like a slave of sorts. It truly was a beautiful relationship.

Looking around while he held Lief in his hands, Leon took a seat on his sofa, and rued the day he bought a cat. The sneaky thing was more than a mere handful; he had cost a fortune. Leon needed every little bit to scrape by, seeing as how he cut off ties with his family back home and set off on his own. Maybe it would've been better to live by himself, lonely and isolated, still making his bills.

A cute swish of the tail, smacking into his face, told Leon otherwise. He adored his kitten, no matter how cruelly he was treated. Unreciprocated feelings, he was no stranger to those. Somewhere, deep down in that furry cold heart, he knew Lief cared. Otherwise he would've kicked the damn thing out onto the curb for peeing on the carpet again.

Before he knew it, he'd fallen asleep on the couch. It'd become a nasty habit, seeing as how Lief often slept in his, often marking his territory when Leon strayed too close. Though he and his back missed the comfort of a bed, it was something he'd gotten used to. Things he would never get used to included that infernal phone permanently plastered to the wall going off, Lief watching him as he showered (perverted cat), or how the neighbors randomly used his facilities. They could at least ask where the bathroom was – inferring that they'd be using it – before slipping in, and forgetting to lock the door of all things. Wait, it didn't have a lock.

* * *

He was shaken out of his thoughts when the doorbell rang. Leon grumbled and rose from his seat, knocking poor Lief to the ground in a sprawled, albeit elegant, tangle of limbs. Strange feline.

Hesitantly Leon unlocked the door, and held an unimpressed gaze. That long, unruly hair – country boy. "Stahn Aileron, I presume?" He looked him over from top to bottom. Still not impressed.

"Yeah. Your name's Leon, right? It's nice to meet you. Oh, this here is Vanness." Leon watched his new roommate tug at a leash, one intended to be used for a dog. He paled. A black lab or something another, wearing matching red bandanas around his neck and head, greeted him with a tackle and healthy slobber. Try as he might, Leon couldn't shove the mutt off of him. Thank goodness for Stahn, not that the blonde would ever know of the need for help. Leon could take care of himself just fine.

He brushed himself off and muttered, "Does it get along with cats?"

Stahn gave him a quizzical look before answering, "Amazingly, he does. Say, could you help me move in?"

The next hour or so were spent arguing and bickering about what went where. Leon insisted he knew what he was doing, but Stahn had a specific way of arranging his room, one that baffled Leon. Goodness knows if the owner was this bizarre, the dog must've been ten times worse. Leon peered out the window and saw red. He hissed quite like Lief, "Your mutt is digging up my lawn!"

Stahn looked over and shrugged, "He's looking for food."

Leon jabbed a finger at his arm, knowing it'd be a nagging annoyance. "Don't act so calm while you ruin my property!"

"Hey, we share this place now. Remember?" Leon glared. How dare that man smile so sincerely in place of an apology. He huffed and looked away, wondering why Stahn had brought a shovel along amongst all his things. Then it hit him. His new acquaintance would take care of everything.

He almost smiled.


End file.
